In general, an electronic device is a device that executes a specific function according to a loaded program, such as a home appliance, an electronic note, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, an in-vehicle navigator, and the like. For example, these electronic devices may output stored information visually or audibly. Along with an increase in the integration level of electronic devices and the increasing popularity of ultra-high-speed, large-capacity wireless communication, various functions have recently been loaded in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, an entertainment function such as gaming, a multimedia function such as music/video play, a communication and security function for mobile banking, a scheduling function, and an electronic wallet function as well as a communication function have been integrated in a single electronic device.
Along with the increase of the integration level of electronic devices, the electronic devices may be miniaturized gradually, still maintaining the same performance. For example, a television (TV) receiver was generally in the form of a box. Recently, TV receivers have been fabricated to be flat and slim. Traditionally, various types of mobile communication terminals such as a folder type, a slider type, and the like were available. Now, as ultra-high-speed, large-capacity wireless communication is enabled and the multimedia function is reinforced, bar-type terminals having a larger screen and a smaller thickness with the same volume as or a smaller volume than folder-type or slider-type terminals occupy a large proportion in the market.
As electronic devices get thinner, interior parts may be stacked. To ensure structural stability, some parts may be attached to each other. The parts may be disassembled, for repair and maintenance. During the disassembly, attached parts may be damaged due to tension between them.
Moreover, even though first and second attached parts are electrically connected, if the first and second parts are detached from each other during disassembly, a wire that electrically connects the first and second parts to each other may be damaged.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.